1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel with an electrode bridging structure capable of enhancing a conduction rate of the touch panel.
2. Related Art
A five-wire resistive touch panel shown in FIG. 1 is composed of two layers of structures and includes an electroconductive substrate (ITO glass) (10) and an electroconductive film (ITO Film) (20) disposed on the electroconductive substrate (10). The upper surface of the electroconductive substrate (10) is coated with an electroconductive layer (11), and the circumference of the electroconductive substrate (10) is printed with an annular electrode loop (15). Also, a region of the electroconductive substrate (10) corresponding to the circumferential electrode loop (15) is printed with an insulating layer (30). In addition, the lower surface of the electroconductive film (20) is also coated with an electroconductive layer (21), and the circumference of the electroconductive film (20) is printed with silver wires (25) for induction conduction. A region of the electroconductive film (20) corresponding to the circumferential silver wires (25) is printed with another insulating layer (30). There are many fine insulators (35) disposed between the two layers of structures so that the electroconductive substrate (10) and the electroconductive film (20) are kept insulated to ensure the upper and lower structures from being electrically connected to each other to cause the error interpretation when the user does not touch the panel. Furthermore, an insulating adhesive layer (40) is disposed between the two insulating layers (30) of the electroconductive substrate (10) and the electroconductive film (20), so that the electroconductive substrate (10) and the electroconductive film (20) may be adhered together.
When the five-wire type resistive touch panel is operating, the electroconductive layer (11) controls the electrode loop (15) constituted by the four electroconductive wires on the X-axis and the Y-axis, and the upper electroconductive layer (21) is only in charge of the signal feedback. Thus, the measured voltage value and the transmission need to be very precise, or otherwise the accuracy of the coordinate calculation is directly affected. However, the conventional five-wire resistive touch panel utilizes the silver wires (25) disposed on the lower surface of the electroconductive film (20) to perform the transfer, and then collects the silver wires (25) on the corresponding signal connection terminals of the flexible printed circuit board, and the signals are outputted through an electroconductive bridging structure. Because the silver wire (25) has the long length, its transmission sometimes encounters the attenuation problem, thereby disabling its conduction rate from being increased. In order to ensure its conduction rate, the power of the touch panel is usually increased. However, doing so encounters the power consumption phenomenon and tends to rapidly rise the temperature during the operation of the touch panel, thereby damaging the elements and thus shortening its lifetime.